


A bib and a kiss

by quin21



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quin21/pseuds/quin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little twist on what happened when uswnt played get the bib in France</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bib and a kiss

Flustered.. Tobin was flustered for the millionth time since meeting Christen Press. Hugs and caresses lingered often, when eyes met, both felt lost until someone snapped them out off it. Feeling a nudge, “Oi, Tobin if you looked longer I think you should just tell her, maybe she'd be more imPRESSed, get it,” Kelley O' Hara said teasingly.

Their light banter was cut off when Jill Ellis announced they were going to play get the bib. “Does everyone get the purpose of this exercise,” Ellis asking the team. Everyone hooted specially HAO and Sydney. As Jill announced the pairs Christen and Tobin eyes connected and they each felt their hearts beat faster. 

Everyone was running around cheering and yelling on their teammates when Jill blew on her whistle.Tobin and Christen ran at the middle and started maneuvering to the right holding each others hands tight. Both had blinding smiles as they circled for a third time when Tobin dipped her head Closer.

A million thoughts ran inside her head as she dropped Christen's hands then kissed her. Christen's hands shot upwards pressing Tobin closer to her, wrapping her hand behind Tobin's neck deepening the kiss and massaging Tobin's scalp. They didn't hear the cheers surrounding them as They both sighed in content. They continued until some sprayed them with water. “As happy as I am for you ladies we still have an exercise to finish,” Tony reminded them.They both blushed and smiled sweetly at each other while Tobin held Christen's face. Tobin rubbed her thumbs across Press's cheeks, “we'll talk later,” was all Tobin said then went back to the formation.

The rest of the practise both were lost in thought, but had a content look on them. K.O. nudged Tobin again then whispered, “Finally, you had the guts to tell her, now Pinoe owes me 20 bucks”. Tobin smiled her million dollar smile with a slight tint on her cheeks, “yeah, I just took a chance I wasn't sure how'd she respond,” Tobin said with a happy sigh.“Well as her Stanford bestie, you better not hurt her in any way or else I'll flip you like Marta,”K.O. said jokingly, but the meaning was there. Tobin only smiled in return.

After dinner they went for a stroll. Both didn't know how to start the conversation, “I kissed her, now I don't know what to tell her,” was Tobin's thoughts. Christen then intertwined their fingers, Tobin can only smile and sigh. “Thanks, I needed that. I was so brave kissing you, but now I hardly know what to tell you,” Tobin blushed shyly. Christen turned her head and kissed her cheek, “Well I'm glad you did I've lo..liked you since the Netherlands game, but I heard rumours about you and Alex..” Christen was cut off when she heard Tobin laugh out loud.

“Alex and I are friends.. best friends nothing more nothing less, but you though until recently I knew I liked you..,but now I know for sure that I,” Tobin gulps, suddenly more nervous, “Ireallywantyoutobemygirlfriend,” She blurted out to quickly. “Good job Tobin now she probably thinks you're weird and for a communications major.. Wha..” Tobin's thoughts were cut off by soft lips.

Tobin reciprocates the kiss, wrapping her arms around Christen's waist deepening the kiss licking Press's bottom lip. Christen moans then Tobin's slips in her tongue tasting her, wanting her more then as Tobin pulls back she nips press's top lip earning her a groan. “I love you,” Christen says softly still in a daze. Tobin smiles and pecks her again, “I love you, be my girlfriend,” was Tobin's reply. Christen smiles and nods her head, tugging Tobin's hand as they make their way back to the hotel.

\--Fin--


End file.
